poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Hades
'Hades '(voiced by James Woods) is the vengeful god of the Underworld who is the main villian in ''Pooh's Adventures of Hercules''. In the film, He plotted to take over the kingdom of Mt. Olympus from Zeus by getting rid of Hercules many times in many ways. He met his end when trying to kill the hero through persuasion over the safety of Meg, but ended up being punched into the pool of souls never to return. Trivia *Hades returned in Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians where he teamed up with Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Ursula, The Grand Duke of Owls, The Joker, and Harley Quinn to work for Cruella De Vil and became the enemy of Ash Ketchum. In the film, he was defeated by Brock's Onix and was sent back to the pool of souls. *Hades, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Ursula, The Grand Duke of Owls, The Joker, and Harley Quinn worked with Cruella De Vil again in Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians: The Series. *Hades later returned in Pooh's Adventures of Happily Ever After where he not only team up with Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Ursula, and The Grand Duke of Owls, but also team up with Oogie Boogie, The Bowser Family, and Ranamon to work for Lord Malice. *Hades returned in the Walt Disney World version of [[Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!|''Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!]] where he teamed up with Bowser and the other villains to take over Mickey Mouse's dreams. He was destroyed along with the other villains by Mickey's magic and Chanticleer's crowing in the end. *Hades returned in [[Pooh's Adventures of American Dragon: Jake Long|''Pooh's Adventures of American Dragon: Jake Long]] where he teamed up with Bowser, Jafar, Maleficent, The Grand Duke of Owls, and Lord Rothbart to aid the Huntsman and the Dark Dragon with their plan to destroy Jake Long and get revenge on Pooh, Simba, Mickey Mouse, and their friends. *Hades teamed up with Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Dr. Facilier, Gaston, the Evil Queen, Scar, Cruella De Vil, Sordan Insane, and the Grand Duke of Owls to work for the Headless Horseman in Pooh and Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Headless Horseman of Halloween. *Hades returned to recrute Disney villains to aid him to find the pieces of Merlin's crystal ball in Walt Disney World in Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. *Hades returned along with the Ancinet Minister and his family, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Dr. Facilier, Scar, the Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, the Penguin, One-Eyed Sally, Blather, Captain Hook, Oogie Boogie, Icy, Darcy, Stormy, Team Rocket, and the Grand Duke of Owls to work for Moundshroud and get revenge on Pooh, Ash, Bloom, Mickey Mouse, Scooby-Doo, Simba, and their friends in Winnie the Pooh and The Halloween Tree, although he did appeared with the other guest villains in the bonus ending in Winnie the Pooh Meets Napoleon. *Hades will guest star again in Winnie the Pooh Goes to South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, Pooh's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin, Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy 3: The Rescue, Winnie the Pooh Gets Flushed Away, ''Pooh's Adventures of Nadia: Secret of the Blue Water'', ''Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure'', Pooh's Adventures of Under Wraps, ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', Winnie the Pooh and Captain America: The First Avenger (2011), 'Winnie the Pooh vs The Mummy (1999)', and [[Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)|''Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)]]. *Hades became Simba's enemy in ''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Hercules. *Hades will get his revenge on Ash and the gang in Ash's Adventures of Hercules. *Hades became Yogi Bear's enemy in Yogi Bear meets Hercules. *Hades became the FT Squad's enemy in The FT Squad Meets Hercules. *Hades will become Littlefoot's enemy in Littlefoot's Adventures of Hercules. *Hades will get his revenge on Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, Simba, and their friends with the Hyenas, the Jungle Cubs Vultures, Shere Khan, Dr. Facilier, Lord Rothbart, Joker, Two-Face, The Penguin, and The Fearsome Five in Pooh's Adventures of Hercules: The Series. *Hades will get his revenge on SpongeBob and his friends in SpongeBob's Adventures of Hercules: The Series. *Hades will become Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's enemy in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Meets Hercules. *Hades will become Theodore Tugboat's enemy in Theodore Tugboat meets Hercules. *Hades will become Roary's enemy in Roary the Racing Car meets Hercules. *Hades will become Bloom's enemy in Bloom's Adventures of Hercules. *Hades will make his first guest apperance in a Winx Club crossover film to get revenge on Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of The Black Cauldron. *Hades will become Danny's enemy in Danny Meets Hercules. *Hades is also the father of Ralphie the Fire King. Gallery Hades' defeat.jpg|Hades' defeat Lord of the Underworld.jpg Category:VILLAINS Category:Masters of Evil Category:Legendary creatures Category:Disney Villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Males Category:Manly villains Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Sonic's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures villains Category:The FT Squad Villains Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventures villains Category:Demons Category:Theodore Tugboat's adventures villains Category:Roary the Racing Car's Adventures villains Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Brothers Category:Uncles Category:Complete Monster Category:Gods and Goddesses Category:Main Antagonist Category:Immortal characters Category:Foiled characters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts